villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnson (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Johnson, known in Japan as Chikuzen Ooka, is one of the Big Five from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He is an expert lawyer, and the legal expert of the Big Five. Johnson has thick black hair and glasses. He was voiced by Shinichi Yashiro and dubbed in English by Andrew Paull, who also voices Master Core: ABIS. History Johnson and the others were working for Gozaburo Kaiba at first, but then conspired with Kaiba to overthrow him. When Kaiba betrayed the Big Five, they joined forces with Pegasus J. Crawford, but he was defeated by Yugi Muto, so Kaiba fired them, but was imprisoned in the virtual world by them. However, their Five Headed Dragon was destroyed by Yugi and Seto Kaiba, imprisoning the Big Five in the virtual world. They then joined forces with Noah Kaiba, entering his virtual world. As their bodies were destroyed, they needed to find new bodies to escape. Johnson dueled Joey and took the form of the Judge Man as his own deck master. He used a move called Clear the courtroom to destroy Joey's monsters and take off 500 life points for each monster. Though Joey was winning at first, Johnson MEANT for this to happen and when Joey played his gambling cards (like Skull Dice, Graceful Dice and Gamble), Johnson cheated by making the dice land on 1 and the coin land on tails when Joey picked heads. Noah confronted Johnson for cheating and tried to delete him as punishment, but Joey convinced him to let the duel continue, as he wanted to defeat Johnson and knew he had a chance if played fair. Joey played Arduous Decision, which Johnson lost by picking the wrong card, allowing Joey to defeat him. Johnson was digitized. Johnson returned alongside Gansley, Crump and Lector, attempting to steal the bodies of Joey, Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devlin, but failed. They then entered Taylor's body which Nesbitt has won and dueled Yugi and Joey. Johnson took control for one turn. After the Big Five were defeated, Noah gave them no more chances, and deleted them. In the 4Kids English dub, Noah imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Johnson was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo and the other members of the Big Five when Noah destroyed the fortress with a satellite attack, deleting the virtual world and everyone inside it. Personality Johnson is perhaps the most evil and dishonest of the Big Five, as he would deceive the court in his career as a lawyer (once convincing a jury that a man who was afraid of water stole a boat). He also cheats in his duel against Joey and is the first to suggest the Big Five go back on their word to return Taylor's body if they lose. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series'' In LittleKuriboh's parody series Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, Johnson, as well as the other members of the Big Five, are executives of 4Kids Entertainment and are called Team 4Kids. Mirroring his status in the anime as an unjust lawyer, Johnson puts Joey Wheeler on trial, accusing him of copyright infringement (and for being an awful person), revealing he is responsible for getting LittleKuriboh banned twice on this false accusation. He calls up characters like Bandit Keith, Weevil Underwood, and Ghost Nappa, but is defeated when Joey counters by saying the fans appreciate Yu-Gi-Oh more and having Flame Swordsman (who says his name is Frank) attack him. When he disguises himself as Mai shortly before the duel, he asks Joey if he finds him attractive, even after revealing his true identity. He later returned alongside Gansley, Crump, and Lector to chase after Joey, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke. In Episode 54, all the Big Five were defeated by Yugi and Joey, and as punishment, Noah banished them to the darkest corners of the internet. Johnson was sent to the dangerous box, which he found to contain a lot of slander. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials